Sweet Heart
by LittleFlowerLei
Summary: A series of events including Ryoga and Ukyo.FINALLY DONE! AHAHAHAA! Read & Review please!
1. Part 1

**Sweet Heart**

**Part One**

All the characters beling to rumiko Takahashi,

Ranma's creator. Thank you and please refrain from

sueing me,

_Italic Thought_

It was about 4:30 in the afternoon when it happend. Ukyo was walking by the Tendo Dojo when She saw it.

"Akane, Will you marry me?" Ranma asked, showing Akane a golden ring. Ukyo's world came to a screaching hault.

_C'mon Akane, Say no! No! NO!_ Ukyo thought

"Of course I'll marry you Ranma!" Akane said happlie, Ranma slipped the ring onto her finger,

Ukyo was heart broken. Ukyo rushed away, No Idea where she was going, but she never was this desprit to get there.

She dashed down the streets and she felt alot of rain drops ontop of her head. She bumped into someone and fell down.

"Hey! Watch it!" The person Yelled.

"Im sorry." Ukyo said then actually looked at the person. "RYOGA!" She smiled hugging him, She was in tears.

"Why are you crying?" He asked her.

"Its terrible Ryoga! I saw Ranma perposing to Akane and- And-" She cried out. Ryoga was shocked.

"Your lieing!" He shouted.

"No im not!" She shouted back, "Why would I lie about this?"

"I dunno! But You have tried alot of stuff!" He shouted back. Ukyo burst into tears.

"FINE FIND OUT FOR YOURSELF!" she yelled and stopped off. Ryoga ran to the Tendo Dojo and saw Ranma and Akane Kissing. His heart broke into a thousand million peices. _Ukyo wasnt lying..It was true.._He thought. He ran after Ukyo, Splashing threw the puddles of water as he ran. He was shouting Ukyo's name. He ran into the park and looked around.

"Ukyo! Please Come out Ukyo! Im sorry! You were not Lying!" He shouted and Ukyo emerged from under the slide. Ryoga ran over to her and allowed her to get under his umbrella. She was in tears. "Ukyo..Why are you hiding here?" He asked and she sighed.

"I left the Keys to the resturant inside. I have to find somewhere to sleep for the night. Tomarrow I'll find a way in, Its too wet now." She said trying to sound clear.

Ryoga's umbrella shelterd them from all the rain. They didnt dare sit on a bench due to the wetness.

Ukyo's flood of tears didnt end. He was afraid she'd run out of tears and start crying blood. Ryoga had his arms around her as she cried out her worst fear. Ranma marrying Akane. Ryoga couldnt go around saying he didnt cry. Becuse he did. Night fell at around 8:00 that night. Ryoga pitched his tent and allowed Ukyo to stay with him during the night. Ryoga and Ukyo stayed silent before it was time to hit the hay.

The only thing they exchanged was glances, and the occasional sniffle. Both of them wanted to fall asleep quickly that night.

They wanted to end the day and wake up. Both Ukyo and Ryoga hoped it was just a bad dream. Ryoga wanted to wake up as P-chan in Akane's room to the normal sound of her cursing at Ranma.

Ukyo wanted to wake up in her store and Ranma's visit. But neither of them would beleve that it was only a dream. They both knew dreams can't hurt you, they knew it was reality because of the pain that was endured. The night slowly passed.

"Ukyochan!" A voice called. Ukyo loved the voice that it was. It was Ranma. Her love. She emerged from Ryoga's tent and hugged him. Ranma smoutherd her with kisses and love words. Ukyo was so happy. _It was only a dream!_ Ukyo thought happly while returning Ranma's kisses. It was a foggy morning and Ukyo noticed a lump in Ranma's pocket.

"Whats that Ranchan?" She asked happly.

"Oh this?" He asked, He took out the velvit box, got down on one knee and opend it to reveil a 14 carrot gold ring with a dimond in the middle. "Ucchan. Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Really Ranma?" She asked happlie. A laugh came from Ranma.

"Of Course NOT!" He laughed and left. The peircing pain struck threw Ukyo again. The foggy weather turned black. Fire surrounded her, She saw Ranma and Akane kissing.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" She shouted and flung her eyes open.

She was drenched in sweat and she saw Ryoga's sweet face beside her. She panted. She shot up and glared at Ryoga. He woke shortly after.

"Good morning." He said streaching.

"NO NOT A GOOD MORNING! HOW DID YOU GET BESIDE ME?" She asked angerly.

"You had a night mare. You had asked me to sleep beside you so I did." He said calming her down. She just sat on her sleeping bag that Ryoga allowed her to use. She cried alot after that.

"Dont Cry Ukyo." He said calming her down.

"Oh god! For once im glad i was dreaming!" She said within her tears.

"Wanna tell me about your dream?" He asked. She nodded.

"I dreampt that Ranma perposed to me and then when I asked if it was for real. he said 'Of Course NOT!'" She said in tears, Ryoga allowed her to cry on his shoulder. He knew she was hurting but this much?He slowly wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair as she cried. Her hair was soft and her hair was so close to Ryoga he smellt her shampoo. It smelled like apples. He grinned at her but then put his frown back on.

"The worst part is I have to go to school today with Ranma. But I dont know if I can without cracking in the middle of class." She cried out and his grip on her tightend.

"Want me to go with you?" He asked then she looked at him puzzled. Then he felt a nodding motion on his neak. "Okay. I'll go." He said smiling at her.

Ukyo hadnt ever considerd Ryoga as a sweet man. A derectionless moron is what she always thought of him as.But now that he is helping her threw a hard time in her life, she sees him for what he is.Not a directionally Challanged moron, but a sweet guy who cares about her. She felt his warmth around her, but will he care so much as to kiss her? Just once?. Ukyo didnt know, but she stored the thougt in the back of her head.

They walked to school together. Ranma and Akane passed them but were holding hands. That stabbed both Ukyo and Ryoga in the heart. But they showed no weakness. They walked into class together and Ukyo sat in her seat and Ryoga sat behind her. Before Class started Ukyo handed Ryoga a notebook with little piggys on it. How Ironic. Ryoga had a few minuted before Class started so he started drawing in his notebook. He ended up drawing Ukyo in his notebook. Quiet well if I might add. The teacher came in and started the lesson. While the teacher went on and on about something. Ryoga scratched Ukyo a small note. He passed it up to her and she read it.

**Ukyo, **

**Lets go get wanna go get pizza later**

Ukyo scratched.

**Mabye** and handed it back. The teacher caught them as Ryoga unfolded the note.

"Hibiki! Bring the note up to the frount!" He demaned and Ryoga felt himself turning red, he stood up and walked up to the desk. He set it on the teachers desk and The teacher told Ryoga to stay up at his desk.

"Ukyo," The teacher read. Ryoga hadnt expected that. "lets go get pizza later."

The class burst out into laughter. Ranma inpoticular. All the class was laughing while Ukyo gazed out the window of the class. Not wanting to make eye contact with Ryoga. Ryoga shamfully walked back to his seat. Ukyo didnt say anything to him. After school she still said nothing.


	2. Part 2

**Sweet Heart**

**Part Two**

Ukyo had orderd pizza and had gone to the video store earlyer. It pourd down rain that night. Ukyo ate her pizza and watched her videos threw the night, Ryoga watched with her.

"Ukyo. Im sorry about the note." He said and she stayed silent.

"Why did you write that? Why didnt you give it to me later?" She asked.

"I dont know." He said softly. She ate her pizza slowly. So did Ryoga. Ryoga glanced at her with big eyes.

"Fine, I forgive you." She said eating her pizza. He smiled. There came a frantic knock at the door. Ukyo awncerd it with Ryoga following her. There stood at her doorstep was a young couple, a girl with short red hair, a yellow tank top, and a pink skirt. A boy with short blue hair, a long green tee, and denum blue jeans. They looked horrified.

"Please! Ms! Please help us. Our Hometown was envaded and they took our home! Please you have to help us!" The woman panicked.

"Calm down honey. Dont be rude." Her boyfriend said. The woman was in tears.

"Okay, okay, you guys can stay here and tell me what happend." Ukyo said allowing them to come in. They came in and the woman calmed down after a bite of pizza.

"A monster from china attacked our hometown. It has the body of a skelitan, but its soul is that of a monster not from this world. It challanged the towns best martial artests and they all ended up in the hospital. We come asking your help, please, try to defete the monster, you will be rewarded handsomly." The woman said in tears. Her boyfriend calmed her down.

"As my sweety said, we ask of your help." He said and Ukyo understood them.

"Okay, Well. Im Ukyo Kuonji and this is Ryoga 'The Jackass' Hibiki." She said.

"Im Kioko Azami and this is Keitaro Gomana." Kioko said lacing her fingers within Keitaro's. "Why did you call Ryoga a jackass?"

"He passed me a note in class and he got it read infrount of the whole class, now im the laughing stock of the school." Ukyo said and Kioko giggled.

"Sounds like he likes you." Keitaro said to them. "Thats how I got My sweety Kioko's attintion."

"LIKE HIM?!"Ukyo exclaimed.

"LIKE HER?!"Ryoga exclaimed.

"Dear, Were asking there help. Thank you for helping us." Kioko said. 10:00 rolled around and Kioko slept in Ukyo's room, and Keitaro slept in Ryoga's room. Ukyo and Kioko had long fallen asleep when Keitaro asked Ryoga if he liked Ukyo.

"Well..Sorta." Ryoga mumbled.

"On a scale of 1-10." Keitaro said.

"6." Ryoga mumbled.

"Neat." Keitaro said and they both fell asleep afterward.

The morning came and Ukyo Woke Ryoga. He nearly fell off his cot. Ryoga

put his backpack on and Ukyo filled her's with extra clothes, some food, and other stuff. Kioko and Keitaro led the way to there village. When they got there a Giant Skelitan was in the battel Arena. Everyone was a couple in this weird town. Keitaro and Kioko a held hands as they enterd, They kissed as well. The guard allowed them to pass, but stopped Ryoga and Ukyo.

"Gotta be a boyfriend;girlfriend." The guard said. Ryoga turned red but not so much that Ukyo could tell. Ukyo sighd and Grabbed Ryoga's hand. He turned redder, He brought up his strenghth and just kissed her. Short but belevable. The guard allowed them to pass and Ukyo smacked him in the face with her spatula.

"Hey! You wanted to get passed didnt you?" He asked.

"The guard let us go after the hands. The kiss was your own act!" Ukyo shouted. Ryoga now felt real stupid.

"L-Lets just go and get this over with." He said and they walked to the Arena. The Skelatin was just like the one in Legend of Zelda The wind waker, Except it was 50FT tall. Ukyo drew her spatula and Ryoga got his bandanna's ready.

The Skeliton slammed onto the ground making Ryoga and Ukyo fall onto there butts. Ukyo stood back up and drew her spatula and attacked. But it swiped at her with it's bony fingers. It made a large scrape across her chest, Blood was the effect. Blood and pain. But that didnt stand in Ukyo's way. Ryoga attacked as well but at a distance.


	3. Part 3

**Sweet Heart**

**Part three**

Ukyo got many beatings and alot of pain. She threw her spatulas at the monster and it only sent them back. Ryoga blocked for her when he got the chance. His arms were scarred with bloody wounds. The Arena was coverd in blood. It looked as if it had a blood shed carpet. Alot from Ukyo, Some from Ryoga, Very little from the monster.

Ukyo was like a bloody figure. It seemed odd that she was still alive. She was drenched from head to toe in her own blood. _No reward is worth this.._ Ukyo thought. She felt as if she had lost her skin and was only a walking bag of mucles and bones.

Ryoga tried to keep Ukyo alive. Let alone unharmed but he knew it was too late for that. He defended her as well as himself. If Ukyo collapsed he would have to fight alone, and she'd be dead. Ukyo began wailing in pain. Ryoga tried to calm her down but her wailing in pain got louder. Ryoga used his shishihokodan and it killed the monster after a few times.

Ryoga dashed Ukyo to the hospital, Kioko and Keitaro showed him the way.He dashed Ukyo in and demanded that she see a docter. He got his wish. Ukyo was taken into surgery and Ryoga was left in the waiting room. Kioko and Keitaro were in there with him. But he found himself bursting into tears. He didnt beleve he allowed Ukyo to get hurt so badly. Kioko and Keitaro tried to get him to stop crying but it wasnt any help.

He just wanted his Ucchan. Time passed Ryoga found himself stairing at the clock for hours.

It seemed to be going slower and slower by the second. He felt so cold. He knew he wasnt dying, but he thought Ukyo was.

Meanwhile..With Ukyo...

The room was dark and cold. Ukyo wanted a blanket, or someone's arms. She saw her arms go blue right before her eyes, she felt num and alone. She thought she felt warmth around her. Suddenly. In her hall of darkness, Ryoga emerged from a dark corner. Her walked over to her, bent down beside her and took her in his arms. He told her he was sorry and he actually kissed her alot. Her hands turned to there normal color and she suddenly felt surculation. She cried in his arms. She really did feel warmth.

The pain lessend and lessend. Ukyo felt Ryoga and he told her he wouldnt leave her like that again. Ukyo coffed. She coffed blood. Ryoga's figure dissaperd. But his voice stayed. She called out to him.

"RYOGA! DONT GO! DONT LEAVE ME ALONE! PLEASE! IM SCARED!" She pleaded.

"Im not leaving you Ucchan. Im right here." His voice whisperd sweetly.

"Ryoga! please! Come back! you can;t just dissaper!" Ukyo pleaded.

"Ukyo, Calm down. Im right here beside you, Open your eyes." His voice whisperd. She did as he said. Her eyes slowly opend to Ryoga holding her hand in the hospital room.He had a smile across his face.

"Ucchan..Your okay.." He smiled. Kioko and Keitaro were in the room with her and Ryoga.

"She's alright." Kioko said smiling. Ukyo sat up and Ryoga continued to hold her hands.

"DOnt move so fast. You'll probably hurt yourself. Just Lie down and rest okay?" Ryoga said gently nudging her back down. Her head lie on the pillow and Ryoga grinned.

"I'll be right back Ucchan." Ryoga said. "Im gonna go get you some water." and he left, Keitaro followed to be sure he didnt get lost.

"Ryoga really likes you Ukyo." Kioko said sitting where Ryoga was.

"How do you know?" Ukyo asked.

"He cried alot while you were in surgery. He kept saying he wanted you to be okay. He called you Ucchan over and over again." Kioko told her. "When he heard he could see you, he dashed in here like lightning. We heard you cry out that you didnt want him to go. You like him too."

Ukyo said nothing. Kioko stood back up as Ryoga and Keitaro enterd the room again. Ukyo said nothing. Ryoga handed her the water, she sat up and drank it. He smiled as he sat back down beside her.

The sun was setting and Ukyo still had Ryoga beside her. The sun set at about 7:00 that night. Kioko and Keitaro thanked them again and went into the waiting room and Kioko fell asleep at 10:00 that night. As did Keitaro.

Ukyo and Ryoga were still awake.Ryoga still clutched onto Ukyo's hands.She just lie on the bed, Her head turned away from him.

"Ukyo, You had me terrified" He said all of a sudden, Ukyo grinned.

"Ryoga..Thank you." Ukyo said turning her head to him.

"What for..?" Ryoga asked.

"Your so stupid." Ukyo said grinning. "Ryoga Suger. You helped me out."

"I couldnt leave you when you were on teh bringk of death. Ucchan, I wouldnt leave you." He said clutching onto her hands harder.

"Ryoga, You sure are one of a kind." She said smiling.He smiled too.

"Oh my god Ucchan. You just can't see it can you?" He asked,

"What?" She asked. He brought her wrist to her eye level. It was a silver bracelette with a sapphire stone dangling on the end of it.

"I got it for you from the town jewlery maker. He said to give it to you." Ryoga said smiling.

"Your a sweety suger." Ukyo smiled. He smiled back.

"Right now Ucchan, I just feel happy. I would have missed you a whole lot if you hadnt made it," Ryoga said smiling at her. She smiled too.

"Heh. Ryoga. Im sorry I was so mean to you about the note." She said to him.

"Dont read to much into it." Ryoga said grinning. He hugged her, so tightly she almost couldnt breath. She grinned at him as she turned red. She began coffing. Not just normal coffing. She started coffing up some blood. Ryoga pushed that button beside the bed that called a nurse while using a bandanna to cover Ukyo's mouth. He stroked her back as they awaited a nurse. One did come in eventually and got a docter to help. Ryoga didnt leave Ukyo. Alothough he did have a ruined bandanna but he didnt care.

Ukyo continued to coff up small spatters of blood. Ryoga still was beside her while the docters tried to fix the problem.Ryoga's grip on Ukyo was tight,

"Dont worry Mr. Hibiki. Ukyo will be fine. This will happen a few times. She'll stop. Her body is still ajusting to the treatment for the other wounds. This is only a side effect. It'll end in a couple of days." The docter told him.Ryoga understood. The docters left and Ukyo continued to coff up blood. Ryoga continued to sheld her mouth and he saw small tears fall out of Ukyo's eyes. He wiped them away.

"Dont worry Ucchan. You'll be okay." Ryoga cooed.After about an hour she stopped. Ryoga lied her down on her hospital bed and a nurse came in.

"She'll have to use a new room, We'll need to clean up this one. Her room is down the hall in room 224." The nurse said and Ryoga nodded. He picked Ukyo up off the bed and walked down the hall and the nurse showed him were room 224 is. He walked in and lied Ukyo on the bed. He stroked her hair long after she had fallen asleep.

Morning rose and when Kioko and Keitaro went into Ukyo's old room she wasnt there. They thought she had died during the night.

"She's in room 224." The nurse told them and they went there. They walked in to find Ryoga still sitting beside her, but he had fallen asleep. Kioko woke him up and Ukyo awoke later. They left the hospital with Ryoga walking beside Ukyo to be sure she was alright.

"There has to be a way to thank you two." Kioko said and Ryoga shook his head.

"The reward would be nice." Ukyo said smiling.


	4. Part 4

**Sweet Heart**

**Part Four**

Kioko smiled.

"Of course the reward." She smiled. The mayor of the town caught up to them and handed them a giant bag. It had many things in it. They took the bag and with a thousand thank yous from the mayor they left. Ryoga and Ukyo waved good-bye to the town and there friends. Kioko hated to see her friends go. But before they could be stopped Ryoga and Ukyo had left. They walked for days. Ukyo coffed blood a few times but not alot. When the sun set they pitched the tent and thats were they camped.

"Is this how all your travels are?" Ukyo asked him.

"Yeah. 'Sept now I got someone to talk to. I usually have to talk to myself and that can't be good for me." He said and Ukyo laughed. They both lied in there sleeping bags late at night talking and laughing. Ryoga felt himself grow closer to Ukyo by the joke or conversation.

Ukyo just lied on her sleeping bag.

"I dont want to go back to Nerima." Ukyo mumbled.

"We gotta. You have the store." Ryoga told her and she broke down into tears. "Whats wrong?"

"I hate Ranma and if I go back then I'll have to face him." She said then Ryoga only looked at her.

"Hey, Dont talk like you have to be alone." He said looking threw the reward bag. "Junk."

"WHAT?! WE FOUGHT THAT HARD FOR JUNK!??!?!?" Ukyo exclaimed going threw the bag.

"Yup." Ryoga said dully.He sat beside her and they went threw the bag together.There was an old lamp with a broken lightbulb. a raggy looking doll that would tromitize anyone who looked at it first thing in the morning.

Ukyo said nothing. Ryoga still looked threw the bag. He noticed something shiny at the bottom. He brought it up so he could see it but Ukyo couldnt. It was a heart Shaped locket. He opend it and on the right side was a small mirror. On the otherside was a place where if you took it to a jewlery store, then they would put in a small song and then You'd put a picture in. _Heh. _

_Thanks Kioko. Keitaro._ Ryoga thought.

"Ryoga. Dinner is ready." Ukyo said and he looked up from the bag and saw Ukyo cooking Okonomiyaki.She handed him a plate and ate some herself. After they finished eating, Ukyo began coffing up blood again. Ryoga shelded her mouth again. When Ukyo stopped she was tired. So tired she almost fell over onto the ground. Ryoga caught her before she did and he put her in her sleeping bag.

"Night Ukyo.." He said stroking her hair for a while then he just looked up at the stars. _Do you like Ukyo?_

_Sorta._

_On a scale of 1-10_

_6_

_Do I like her? I dont really know. I mean. She means the world to me,and, I did spend all night before looking after her, Mabye...Ryoga Hibiki is in love all over again.._Ryoga thought as he fell asleep.

Morning rose and Ukyo was still sleeping. Ryoga woke up and made them some Ramin. He continued his thoughts.

"Morning Ryoga." Ukyo said after she woke up and yawned.

"Morning." He said smiling. "Heres breakfast." He handed her a cup of instant Ramin. She ate it slowly. She was still a little tired and her hair needed to be brushed. Ryoga almost laughed. _She's cute in the mornings._ He thought as he ate. When breakfast ended Ukyo went inside Ryoga's tent and brushed her hair, and got ready for the day. Ryoga daydreamed. _Mabye...We could work...I mean....Akari loves my Curse...Not me...But if Ukyo doesnt find out about my curse, and she still loves me, then that means she loves me, but what about after I let her know? Will she still love me?_ He thought as Ukyo came out looking like her normal self.


	5. Part 5

**Sweet Heart**

**Part Five**

Ryoga finished his breakfast. They packed up and left about an hour later. A couple of days later they ended up in a desert of ice and snow. The harsh winds blew against them and Ukyo was so very cold. Ryoga had on a long-sleeved shirt (that I like.) so he was cold but not as much as Ukyo was. Ryoga tried to keep her warm while they tried to find a place to camp out. Ryoga just quit walking threw the harsh winds and set up camp where they were. They both went in, Ryoga put on a kettel of hot water.

He set out his sleeping bag as Ukyo set her's out. Ryoga heard her sneezing. He gave her a blanket that looked a century old.

"My dad's. Here." He said and she put it on her shoulders.

"Thanks Ryoga" She said wrapping herself in the blanket tightly. Ryoga took the kettel of boiling water and poured it into two cups and gave her one. Ukyo drank it. The warmth slid down her throut. When they finished the cup; Ryoga lie on his sleeping bag;as did Ukyo; and they talked for a while. Ryoga found out Ukyo's favorit song was Savage Garden's 'Truly,Madly,Deeply' . He deicided that he would put that song in the locket.

After Ryoga had fallen asleep, Ukyo still sturred.

_C'mon Kuonji. Can't you see? Ranma isnt for you. Ryoga is. C'mon! Can't you swollow your pride and at least give him a caring smile? Sure, You gave him a thank you smile, but a 'I like you alot' Smile? No. Nothing. Mabye he likes you too Kuonji,He has always been there for you when you needed him the most, It wasnt Ranma who saved you in Kogenkio, It was Ryoga. It wasnt Ranma who was your partner in the hotsprings race. It was Ryoga._ Ukyo thought as she drifed into a deep sleep.

Morning came and Ukyo had not yet sturred. Ryoga had gone outside to see if the blizzard had stopped. It did. Now, Right before him was a beautiful

landscape of icy crystals and powdery white snow. Like what you would find on a jigsaw puzzel. He smiled. _Someday. I hope to wake up in a home, with Ukyo. Not just staying with her, I want her to be with me. under the Hibiki name. I want to say 'Good morning honey.I made breakfast.' and have her not slap me. _He thought as he staired out over the white sea. Ukyo emerged from the tent as she had the morning in the forest.

"Morning." She said walking over to him.

"Morning." He replyed almost instantly. She gazed over the landscape, as Ryoga was.

"Beautiufl isnt it?" Ukyo asked standing close to Ryoga. He nodded.

"Yep." he replyed. _Just like you._ They said no more. Ukyo just went to get breakfast ready. Ryoga followed like a puppy. (Not on all fours but he followed her is what im sayin.)

Ukyo cooked okonomiyaki for breakfast again. Ryoga ate it without even one complaint. Because there was no need for one. Although thats all he had been eating for days; he still thought that it was as best as the first time he had eatin it. Neither of them seemed sad about the lost loves anymore. Ryoga figured he wasnt really in love. Just a silly Teenaged crush. And Ukyo. She knew Ranma wasnt for her. They had set there sights on eachother.

Ryoga's mind wanderd back. So far back that he rememberd when they met.

_"If anyone is gonna punish my Fiancee." Said Ukyo. "Its gonna be me!"_ It wasnt untill Ukyo got his attintion that his memory faded.

"Huh? What?" Ryoga said tring not to sound dumb.

"I said. Is it good?" she said and he nodded.

"Of course." He said still eating it. Ukyo had finished hers and walked outside and trained. Ryoga still sat inside nibbling at his breakfast.

He wanted to tell Ukyo. Everything. About the pig curse, about anything he had to tell her. Ryoga heard her scream. He rushed outside to find another person who had pinned her to a tree with small knifes.

"H-Hey! Let her go!" Ryoga shouted attacking the person. The person was bigger but much uglyer than Ryoga. Ryoga feircly took his umbrella out of the tent and was ready to fight to the death, Ukyo tried to get herself free but it didnt work.All she could do right then was cheer Ryoga on and hope he doesnt get his butt kicked. Ryoga stood away from the stranger, but didnt make the first move. The person jabbed at him with a million knifes. Ryoga defended himself with his umbrella. This guy was obviasly tougher than Ranma. They had fought for hours.

"What do you want?" Ryoga asked as he defended himself from the attacks.

"Your Girlfriend is what I want." He said Attacking Ryoga.

"She's not my girlfriend." He said throwing his bandannas at her. But saying that caught Ryoga off guard and he got slashed in the face. He went falling. It was then Ukyo just screamed. Like in the Ranma 1/2 episode when akane said 'It wasnt the crape that exploded. It was Ukyo!' the same thing happend. Except it wasnt a crape that was mistaken to have blown up.

"You Jackass." She said drawing her spatula and in one good hard smack, he was gone. She ran to Ryoga and cried. "Oh my god Ryoga! Dont Die! Please!" She cried.She cheaked his pulse and he was alright. But his face had blood on it. She picked him up on her back and carried him into the tent and treated his wounds.


	6. Part 6

**Sweet Heart**

**Part Six**

The night was long as Ukyo waited for Ryoga to wake up.Luckly no scars were left and she had cleaned up the blood. He did have red marks but those would go away after a while. She thought about how hard he fought for her. It suprised how hard he fought. He had woken up the next morning looking at Ukyo. She was asleep beside him.But now There is something diffrent about him.

Ukyo woke up and saw what happond. She screamed.

"What?" He asked. She handed him a mirror. He looked into it and he had the body of a 5 year old. Sometime during the night, after Ukyo had fallen asleep, he had turned into a child. Kinda like Conan Edegawa. He had the same voice too.

"no! Im a child!" He shouted starting to cry. "I can't re-live another 16 years!!"

"Actually." She said. "You'll only have to re-live 11 years."

"Oh yeah! Thanks for the consern! I dont wanna re-live 11 years!!"

"Calm down now Ryoga." She said

"You wouldnt be so CALM if you had grown down!" He shouted.

"DOnt talk to me in that tone!" She shouted back.

_Now she'll never love me.._ He thought. He didnt say anything. He just stood up and his clothes didnt fit him anymore. He just ran out of the tent tripping on his pants. Ukyo ran after him and saw him crying in a tree.

"C'mon down Ryoga." She said. He shook his head. She jumped up there and sat beside him. "Now dont cry."

"I can't help it." He said bawling. "Im a Child.." She had her arms wrapped around his neak.

"Now Sugar. There has got to be a way to reverse the effect." She said. Her voice soft and soothing.

"But.." He said crying. He felt her soft hand brush over his tears, wiping them away. They said nothing. _Now im 5,I turn into a pig,and the girl I love will never love me like this. Can life get any worse?_ He thought as Ukyo freed him from her embrace.

**Note: I know I said that all the characters belong to rumiko Takahashi but I was wrong okay?The Conan edegawa thing belongs to the Creator. I had to say that.**


	7. Part 7

**Sweet Heart**

**Part Seven**

Ukyo sat with Ryoga up in the tree. The snow was cold but Ryoga's long clothes kept him warm.He looked over at Ukyo. She seemed to be thinking about something. She jumped off the tree and told Ryoga to come on. He blushed.

"I can't." He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Sence I got shorter, I can't jump out of a tree anymore." He said and she sighed. She jumped up there and carried him down. She put him back on the ground and they walked back to the tent together. On the way back, the time gave Ryoga some time to think about it. He couldnt think of anything positive. Only negitive.

He felt Ukyo's hand guide him.He just allowed her to guide him back to the camp site.When they got there.

"Hey um..Ukyo?" He said suddenly.

"Hmm? What?"

"I've been wanting to ask you for a while now. Why did you want to cook okonomiyaki?" He asked and she grinned.

"Well. My mom wanted me to carrie on her tradition. My dad wanted the same thing. Mom always used to say that: 'When my daughter knows okonomiyaki better than her own life her life will be happy.'" She said.

"But didnt you want to cook okonomiyaki? I mean. It wasnt only your parents dream was it?" He asked. She grew a little silent.

"Well actually. I didnt want to spend my life cooking okonomiyaki. I wanted to do alot of things back then Ryoga. Like. I wanted to go to collage and be like, a teacher or something. But I never got to because my parents pressured me to cook." She said. Ryoga looked at her. His brown eyes fixed on her blue eyes.

They both walked inside the tent and Ukyo tried to find some clothes that would fit him. She found only clothes that would fit him at 16. But one pair was a little small.

"I could fix these to fit you but you wont want them anymore after you grow back." She said.

"Go ahead." He said sitting on his sleeping bag.

"okay." She said and started working on his clothes. At noon she finished, She made him a lunch of instant Ramen.

"Thanks Ukyo." He said and began eating it.

"No problem." She said eating hers. She gave him the clothes and stepped outside as he changed. He came out in a smaller version of his real clothes. Ukyo was no were to be seen. He looked for her franticly. _W-Where is she...?_ He asked himself looking around. And what came flying at his face? A snow ball. He looked around and saw Ukyo grinning. Her tounge sticking out at him, He grinned and threw one at her. It missed. She threw one at him and it missed. He threw one at her and it hit her.

This went on for hours.After that they went into the tent and had dinner. Ukyo heard a knock on the tent and when she opend the door some patrole people were standing outside the tent.

"Excuse me ma'am. But his is a no-camping area. We ask you to please move your tent." They said. Ryoga looked out of the tent.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"um..Ma'am is this your son?" He asked and Ukyo nodded hugging Ryoga.

"Yes. This is my son. Ryoga. Say hello to the man Kyosho."

"Hi." He said.

"Please sir. My son and I have no were else to go. Its too dark to look for another place and he has a cold." She said and nudged Ryoga with her knee. He faked a coff.

"Well then Ma'am. We'll find you two somewhere else to sleep so that we can still keep our job and he doesnt get any sicker. There is a town near by and you two can rest there." He said.

"Thank you sir." She said going back into the tent and packing up. When they finished the patrole people showed them the way to the town. Ukyo held Ryoga like her own child.

"Son?" He whisperd.

"Hey buddie. Want me to leave you here?" She asked and he shook his head.He just lied his head on her shoulder as they were lead into a cozy looking town.The people showed them into a vacant house. Ukyo thanked them and after they left Ryoga pouted on the floor.

"Your son?" He asked and she laughed.

"Oh c'mon Ryoga. Did you want me to say 'oh no he's not my son, but he's someone I know that got turned into a child'?" She said.

"Well..No." He said pouting.

"Well then stop whining and go to sleep." She said.

"Im not tired and Im not whining." He said angerly. He stomped threw the house. Ukyo followed him. She picked him up and he thrashed around like a child having a tantrum, She put him on his bed and nearly tied him up in the sheets.

"Go on Ryoga. Go to sleep okay? Whining about this wont change anything." She said and he just sat up in his bed and pouted.

"Im NOT tired!" He protested.

"Fine, I didnt want to have to do this but," She said, she began a soft, soothing humming sound, She began to sing a sweet song.

"Its amazing how you, can speak right to my heart,Without sayin a word, you can light up the dark,Try as I may, I could never explain, what I hear when you dont say a thing,The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me, Theres a truth in your eyes sayin that you'll never leave me,The touch of your hand says you'll catch me, when ever I fall You say it best, When you say nothin at all." She sang.As Ryoga pouted but he was still lisoning. He found himself growing sleepy. Ukyo nudged him back onto the bed, brushing his bangs untill he shut his eyes and fell asleep. She walked out his room and walking into the living room.

_We could probably live here. I mean. It wont be so bad._ She thought as she walked into her room and lied on her sleeping bag and fell asleep.

The next morning rose and Ukyo woke early that morning. She started cooking breakfast and when it was time to wake Ryoga up she walked into his room and woke him.

"huh..? what..?" He said sturring from his sleep.

"Morning sugar." She said She walked him into the living room and gave him breakfast.

"Morning." He said sleeply. Eating his okonomiyaki.

"Wadda you say if we live here? I mean. I dont want to go back to Nerima, we might was well live here." She said.

"Okay." He sauud eating. She grinned.

"I also have another suprise for you!" She said grinning.

"What?" He asked.

When he finished his breakfast Ukyo put some pens, pencils and notebooks in a small brown backpack. He was suspicius about what she was going to do. She put the backpack around his shoulders and took his hand. She lead him down the snowy streets into a school. He gave her an angry look.

"Im not going to school!" He said.

"Dont talk to me in that tone!" She shouted taking him in. She took him into the principal's office and inrolled him.She took him to his class. He made her show him were to sit and then she left.

"2x24" The class recited. Except Ryoga. "2x36"

"Mr. Kuonji." the teacher said. said,

_Kuonji?? _Ryoga thought "Yes Sir?"

"Why arnt you doing your mulitplcation?" The teacher asked.

"well..Um.." Ryoga mumbled. Quite Embarrased.

"Well Mr. Kuonji?"

"Um.." He mumbled.

"Start paying attition Kuonji." The teacher snapped and began teaching again. Ryoga started Reciting the Multiuplcation tables with the class.

When school ended Ryoga grabbed his backpack and followed everyone else out. There was Ukyo waiting for him. He walked up to her and didnt say much on the walk to her new store.

"Whats the matter sugar?" She asked.

"I got in trouble." he said not letting her hand go.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I didnt say the stupid multiplcation tables." He said and Ukyo still had a warm grip on his hand.

"Well sugar. You gotta learn Math." She said as they walked into the new UCCHANS'.


	8. Part 8

**Sweet Heart**

**Part Eight**

Ukyo helped Ryoga onto the barstool infrount of the grill. She walked behind the grill and made him a snack. He told her about the whole day at the new school and how he kept getting lost.She grinned.

"Why did you tell them my last name was Kuonji?" He asked.

"Well. It was that or tell them my last name was Hibiki." She said putting the plate infrount of him and giving him some chopsticks. As he began eating some more people came in.

"Hello there little fella." An old man said.

"Hello." Ryoga said eating.

"Whats your name?" The old man asked.

"Ryoga." He said still eating.

"Nice ta meetcha Ryoga, Im Tachi." He said sitting down. "An origonal please."

"C'min right up sugar!" Ukyo said starting to make the origonal. Ryoga finished up his snack. "Got any homework Ryoga?"

"No." He said looking around for something to do. Ukyo gave the man his lunch and gave Ryoga some paper and crayons. Ryoga began to draw a map of Japan.

"Thats a good picture kiddo." The old man said.

"Thanks." Ryoga said adding the ocean.

After all of the coustomers had left Ryoga stopped drawing. Ukyo helped him off of the barstool and took him back to the house.

"Woh!" Ryoga said astonished. "Where did you get the furniture?"

"The town was so generis." She said grinning. Ryoga walked in and sat down on the chair. "I have some arrends to run okay sugar? Will you be okay home alone?"

"I'll be fine." He said to her.

"Okay."She said and left. Ryoga lounged in the chair while watching Tv. Ukyo had been gone about 10 minutes before he found himself crying. He wiped the tears from his small eyes and made his way into the bathroom. He was able to climb onto the counter and look at himself in the mirror. _Oh Ucchan.....If I wasnt trapped in this wretched body.... mabye....you would love me...I dont know why im crying....but....I just want so badly to tell you how I feel Ucchan....I want to tell you....I love you._ He thought as he made his way into the living room again. He lounged in the chair again untill he slowly fell asleep.

Ukyo returned around 6:00. Ryoga was still sleeping on the chair and Ukyo smiled. She slowly put a blanket over him and carried him into his room, she lied him on his new bed and stroked his hair. She slowly untied his bandannas and put them on his endtable next to his bed. She gave him a small kiss on the forehead and left the room. Picking up the bandannas as she left. She walked into the bathroom and put Ryoga's bandannas in the washing machine. She walked back into the living room and lied on the new couch.


	9. Part 9

**Sweet Heart**

**Part Nine**

Ryoga woke at about midnight. He yawned and got up, the house was dark and silent. Ryoga serched for Ukyo and when he found her, she was asleep in her room, on her new bed. Ryoga tip-toed into her room trying not to wake her. He sat down infrount of her bed and looked at her. He tried his best to keep silent. _I've got school tomarrow..._ He thought. _I should go back to sleep.._

He was afraid that he'd get lost, so he just climbed into Ukyo's bed and lied beside her. After about an hour of thought, he slept. When he woke Ukyo wasnt were she had been during the night. He hopped out of the bed and went looking. He smelt the smell of pancakes around the house. He hoped she wasnt cooking bacon. He walked in and Ukyo was humming a soft song while she cooked.

"Morning." He said.

"Good morning." She said putting his breakfast on a plate and on the counter. She helped him onto the barstool and put her breakfast beside his. The breakfast consisted of: Pancakes, (As Ryoga had detested) Bacon, Milk. Ryoga ate the pancakes no problem, but he just kinda staired at the bacon.

"Whats wrong?" She asked him.

"I dont like bacon." He said normally. He drank his milk and then slowly got off the barstool. He put his backpack on and waited for Ukyo to finish. She finished shortly after he did. She walked with him to school. The group of kids all went in while Ryoga tried to even make it to the building without getting lost.

When school ended that day, Ukyo had been waiting for Ryoga as she had the previous day. But today. When he came out. He looked shaken up. Not to mention he had a huge scrape under his left eye.

"Ryoga what happend?" She asked bending down to his height.

"Nothing." He said and they left pretty quick. Ukyo didnt take him to the resturant today, she took him strait home. She repeted her question the minute he took off his backpack.

"Some bigger Jackasses were picking on me." He said. Ukyo hugged him.

"why?" She asked. Letting him go.

"I dont know." He said he was quite shaken up about it. She walked into the bathroom and came back with some disinfectant and put it on the big scrape under his eye.

"Ouch!" He shouted in pain.

"Yeah it'll sting." She said finishing up with that, she put a big band-aid on the cut. Ryoga didnt say anything to her. "Are you hurt anywere else?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No." He said dully.

"Poor babie." She said kissing him on the forehead. He turned red,

"H-Hey! W-What was that for?" He asked studdering. She grinned.

"Dunno." She said playfully. She sat beside him. "Ryoga. If those kids pick on you again I'll personally clobber them," She said and he kinda smiled.

"Thanks Ukyo.." He said and she grinned.

"No problem Sugar."

With that she gave him a small kiss on the forehead and he turned red all over his face. Ukyo smiled. "Want me to talk to your teacher about this?" She asked. He said nothing. "Well Im going to." She said and she gave him onemore small kiss on the forehead and left. Ryoga just stood in the same place turning red. _she-she-she-she kissed me..!_

**Meanwhile with Ukyo**

She had been walking tword Ryoga's school when she passed some mean looking kids. One was fat and ugly, The other two were slim and dirty. Ukyo payed no attintion to them as she walked idoly by.

"Hey look boys." Whisperd the fat one. "Its Ryoga's mommy"

"Right boss" The other two whisperd. Ukyo heard that. She just walked up to those kids and glared at them.

"Excuse me. Have you two picked on Ryoga?" She asked. They looked at eachother and giggled.

"No, no ma'am" They laughed out. _Oh like I beleve that._ Thought Ukyo. She drew her spatula.

"Okay then, I'll just go have a chat with Ryoga's teacher, If your lying, I know what you look like." She said laughing as she left.

"Oh crap!" Shouoted the fat one.

"101. This is his class Room." mumbled Ukyo as she walked in.

"Oh, Hello Mrs.Kuonji." Said the teacher.

"hello. I'd like to talk to you about Ryoga." She said.

"Ah Ryoga, He is a very smart student. But he doesnt care about his homework. Sure he gets it done in class, but he seems to be having trouble in group assinments." Said his teacher.

"Okay, But thats not what I wanted to talk to you about." She said. "Has he been picked on in school?"

"Picked on?" The teacher asked. "come to think of it. At recess he usually sits on the swings alone. I have noticed a few students hitting him, but when I asked them about it, they said Ryoga started it. I know that couldnt be true. But they wont confess, and this school system wont allow a teacher to punish a student unless they know for 100 sure." the teacher said.

"So you'll just allow Ryoga to be hurt because those stupid kids wont leave him alone?! and I also heard you mention that he sits on the swings alone. Why?"

"The other kids think he's just a smartie pants." The teacher said.

"Okay. Thank you sir." She said leaving.

When she returned home Ryoga was sitting on the couch watching Tv.

"Hi Ryoga." She said walking in.

"Hi." He said watching the Tv. She sat beside him and smiled.

"Ryoga. Tell me. Do you have many friends at school?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh. Well. Yeah. I have tons!" He lied. Ukyo smiled.

"I know your lying." She said her smile fading.

"Okay, Mabye I dont have as many as I said." He said. Ukyo looked at him with a sturn face.

"I talked with your teacher." She began. "He said you sit on the swings alone everyday."

He was silent.

"Sugar, Why didnt you just tell me?" She asked putting her hand on his.

"Well...I thought you'd think I was...a sissy...for not being a man and trying..." He mumbled.She hugged him.

"Ryoga, I would never think that about you," She said kissing his forehead. "You mean the world to me and I dont want you hurt. Okay?" She finished and Ryoga nodded. He gave her a hug and a smile.She smiled back at him and let his hand go. "You hungry?"

"Yeah." He said and she walked into the kitchen.

"What do you want?"

"Miso soup!" He shouted with joy.


	10. Part 10

**Sweet Heart**

**Part ten**

That night, Ryoga lie awake in his bed. He pounderd on how to turn back. He knew he wanted too. He was tightly snug in his bed, the moonlight glowing through his window. The stars twinkling above. He began thinking of Ukyo again. He knew, in his heart, that his love for her, was stronger than his old love for Akane. He found himself unable to sleep. His thoughts of Ukyo grew more and more each passing second.

He sighed. Unable to sleep, he hopped out of his bed again and walked into Ukyo's room. He crawled on the bed and saw Ukyo wasnt sleeping.

"Hey there sugar." She said putting some blankets over him.

"Hi Ukyo." He said sitting up.

"Can't sleep?" She asked him and he nodded. She smiled."Me neither." She said nudging him to lie down. "Try okay?" She said and he nodded. With one, small kiss on the forehead, Ryoga closed his eyes and allowed Ukyo to stroke his hair untill he slept. During his sleep. He dreamt of his and Ukyo's time together. From the day they met untill then. Ukyo fell asleep soon after Ryoga had.

Ryoga, still cuddled up in Ukyo's bed, was cold.Ukyo wasnt beside him, but she was in the living room, watching the outside. It was snowing.

"Good news Sugar." She said. "It's snowing hard so you dont have to go to school." She smiled. Then noticed he was shivering. "You cold?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Come here." She said and he did as he was told. She put the warm blanket he had given her around him. They lied on the couch together and watched some movies. Suddenly. Ryoga started crying.

"Whats wrong?" She asked him, She wiped away the tears.

"I wanna be 16 again Ukyo! Im tired of being a child! I want to be able to do things for myself again, I want to-" He stopped before he said 'Love you.'

"You want to-?" She asked. He said

"Nothing. Got ahead of myself." He said She allowed him to cry on her.

"Poor boy, Dont cry okay? Were gonna get you back to how you were. Now now. Dont cry." She said wiping some tears from his eyes. He relaxed his head on her shoulder, her arms still around him.

"Ukyo..." He said. "When you find a great husband. You'll be a great mom." He said.

"Thanks Sugar." She said hugging onto him, _But I wanted my husband to be you..._ She thought. Her grip on him tightend. She found herself starting to cry. He told her not to cry.

"Ukyo..." He mumbled, looking at her tear filled eyes. His head got posituoned under Ukyo's chin. After he began thinking of how he changed before. I mean, what happend before. He rememberd telling that man he wasnt Ukyo's boyfriend, getting cut alot, then changing...mabye...

"Hey Ukyo. Could go out for a few hours?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked him.

"I can't tell you why. But can you just come back, around 7:00?" He asked. she nodded suspiciusly, went into her room, got dressed and left.

"Here goes!" He announced to himself as he began setting up the living room with two chairs and a table. He found a blanket that he used for a table cloth, then he put a candle in the middle of the chair. Then once the living room was set up, he went into the kitchen and began cooking varius foods Ukyo and Himself liked.

7:00 rolled around and when Ukyo came back, the house was dark, but had the smell of good food. She looked around for Ryoga and found him in an over sized tux.

"Take a seat!" He smiled and they both sat down. There was a lit candle in the middle of the table and some foods. They began eating.

"Ukyo. I have been wanting to tell you something for a long, long long time." He said swallowing a bite of curry.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I love you."


	11. Part 11

**Sweet Heart**

**Part Eleven**

"W-What?" Ukyo asked, blushing.

"I love you! I have ever sence I sat with you in the hospital. Ever sence then I've been hiding my unrequitted love for you and havent had the curage tosayIloveyouUkyo!" He said all in one breath.

Ukyo was silent. Ryoga looked at himself. "I didnt change back..."

"Sugar.." Ukyo whisperd. Ryoga was already bawling.

"I thought It would work! I thought telling you how I felt would work! But It didnt!!" He shouted.

He got off the table and ran into his room in tears. Ukyo didnt go after him. She just sat there thinking of what he had just said.

_He loves me.._She thought happlie. _I love him too! _It was after that thought that she ran after him. He had changed into his pajamas.

"Ryochan." She said walking to him. "I love you too."

"Well. Thats good to know. Now though. I'll never be able to kiss you. Like I want to." He said Lying on his bed.

"Dont worry Sugar. We'll find a cure, and then You can kiss me." She said kissing his forehead. "Good night."

"Night." He said.

Long after the house was silent. Ryoga didnt sleep. He went back into Ukyo's room and lied down beside her. He instantly fell asleep, as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Morning came and Ryoga woke to the sound of Ukyo screeming.

"What?!" He exclaimed as he woke up.

"Y-Your....Naked!" She shouted cupping her hands over her eyes.

"I-I-Iam?!" He asked her.

"YES YOU ARE! GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" She shouted as he walked out of the room, then back in.

"im 16 again!" He shouted happlie. He ran to Ukyo and gave her one long kiss on her lips. After relecing her, He smiled a big happy smile, then kissed her again and again and again.Wraping his arms around her, carressing her oh so gently. "Ukyo I love you!"

Ukyo blushed at all the kisses and the 'Ukyo I love you' Statment. "I love you too Sugar,"

Ryoga releced her from his embrace. "I mean it Ucchan. I love you."

"I mean it too sugar," She said, kissing him. He grinned. He gave her another hug.

"Ucchan. Thank you." He said smiling, his fangs visable.

"For what?" She asked.

"For, Being so nice to me." He said hugging her.

"Sugar, I would never ever, be mean to you when your devistated." She said lieing her head on him. "I Love You."

_Im so glad i got that off my chest..and got ukyo. Finally. Its her head on me! not the other way around!_ He thought as he held Ukyo. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, Like if he was to let go, she was going to leave. He felt Ukyo playing with his hair.

"You were really cute when you were a kid. Ya know." She laughed. He laughed and kissed her.

"I know" He said kissing her once more. "I love you sweet heart."


End file.
